The invention relates to a conveyor belt support for belt conveyors, comprising a frame, at least one support roller for a conveyor belt of the belt conveyor, this support roller being arranged on the frame and extending with its roller axis transversely to a longitudinal direction of the conveyor belt, and the conveyor belt resting on this roller with an underside.
In the case of the known belt conveyors, the conveyor belt supports are arranged to follow one another in spaced relation in order to guide the conveyor belt, on which any type of goods can be transported, by means of the stationary support roller and to support it on its underside.
In the case of such belt conveyors the problem exists that the conveyor belt shifts or drifts many times, for example due to uneven loading, out of its central position, in which it is arranged symmetrically to the at least one support roller, and thus has the tendency to shift sideways over the support roller or to butt laterally, for example, on the conveyor belt support and thus cause a disruption of the belt conveyor.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to provide a conveyor belt support for belt conveyors which is in a position to correct a lateral shifting of the conveyor belt out of the central position.